Baby, Come On
by x-Wabisuke-x
Summary: Ichigo insists on going to Heuco Mundo to visit Nel, and sub-consciously to get away from the memory of an embarrassing occurrence. Unfortunately he finds nothing there but more of the same. Grimmjow X Ichigo, Starrk x Ichigo, mentions Kenpachi X Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hokai, hokai, so… I'm never comfortable posting this kind of stuff online. Hrm.**

**Anyway, this started out as strictly GrimmIchi but it developed into a bit more than that as things progressed. The two main pairings are GrimmIchi and StarrIchi with mention of Kenpachigo. If I take it further there's a possibility of RenRuki and maybe some actual Kenpachigo, but I probably won't go that far.**

**I actually have the Kenpachigo fic that precedes this partly written, too xD. I'd like that to be my OTP after all.**

**Anyway, this kind of wrote itself. I know it's not all in character, so don't eat me. I also know certain characters (the majority) should be dead, but aren't. I'm not really following the storyline in any way with this.**

**Anyway, enjoy my randomness~**

"Do you have a death wish?"

Ichigo slammed his suitcase shut and jerked his head back to Rukia. "No." He said plainly. She was leaning against his doorframe in her gigai and wearing that trademark 'Rukia disapproves' face like she was his mom.

"So you're just going to waltz in to Los Noches and expect to come back alive?"

"That's the gist of it." Ichigo grumbled and latched the case shut.

"It's not such a big deal." Renji was messing with the odds and ends on Ichigo's desk. "I don't mean to feed his ego but by now he probably could defeat every single Espada if he needed to."

"Don't encourage him!" Rukia shouted, and a slipper hit Renji in the side of the head.

"Bitch!" Renji shouted and kicked it back at her, missing by a few yards.

"It doesn't matter." Ichigo said. "Nel's been wanting me to visit for a long time now, and I don't see why not."

"You don't see why not?" Rukia scoffed. "Have you forgotten about the blue-headed control freak who goes around trying to kill you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Well…" He rubbed his neck. "I'm probably about twice as strong as him by now…"

"That's not the point!" Rukia exploded.

"Rukia, it's okay." Isshin appeared beside her with a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't make yourself bear the burden of my stupid son's death wish."

"I do not have a death wish!" Ichigo was mostly ignored.

"Let him go to Heuco Mundo to see his girlfriend and maybe he'll learn his lesson." Isshin continued smugly. "Some times the only way for a child to learn is-"

He was cut off by a heavy suitcase to the face, and fell back out of Ichigo's room and against a wall. Ichigo walked over and picked up the suitcase again, then looked at Rukia.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said, and tried to give his best reassuring smile.

Rukia wasn't convinced but she'd known Ichigo long enough to know that stopping him wasn't going to be easy. So she just gave a nod, and he returned it.

Orihime was standing at the end of the hall next to the stairs. Her expression was filled with worry, but she said nothing.

"I'll say hi to Nel for you." Ichigo smiled a little. Orihime tried her best to smile back, and nod, but said nothing. He walked past her and down the stairs.

Urahara didn't have much to say upon seeing Ichigo off. Then again, Ichigo hadn't really expected him to. He was probably just happy to be getting paid as much as he was, after all he wasn't in the business of opening garganta for free without good reason.

He was acting funny though, hiding his expression behind his fan. The weirdest thing was that there were no questions asked. Almost like he'd been expecting this all along. He just waved and shouted good-bye in the creepy high voice of his and sent him off.

Las Noches was as dull-looking as ever. Everything everywhere was white. Nel had given him specific directions, a way to get to where she was without drawing any attention, but they were proving hard to follow since everything looked the same.

Eventually he came to a structure that looked enough like what she'd described, and holding his breath, went inside.

Not to his surprise, he was greeted with a long empty hallway, one with a ceiling at least ten feet above his head. Nel had also given him directions to which area of the structure he should meet her in, and so he began to walk.

The doors and their numbers seemed to vaguely match her description but again, there was nothing distinct. No assurance that he was even in the right place.

He was about half-way to the end of the hallway when he heard a voice and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't make out the words and it was very faint but there was one thing he was sure of- it wasn't Nel's.

He could hear it getting closer, sure that at any moment whoever it belonged to and whoever they were talking to was going to come around the corner up ahead. There were a number of rooms to hide in, but who knew what was behind those doors?

The voice began to get louder, more distinct, and finally in one instant, Ichigo was able to make out who it belonged to.

"Shit." He cursed, and bolted through closest door, pulling it shut behind him.

He had to regain some composure from his panic before he could realize that this room was pitch black. He still had one hand on the door after shutting it, but he couldn't see a damn thing. This was just one of those times when learning kidou would have been really helpful.

His eyes darted around, searching for any source of light, but there was nothing. He took a few, careful steps away from the door, and reached a hand out to feel for whatever may have been in the room. It only took a few moments after that for him to forget which direction the door had been.

"Damn it." He whispered. Almost immediately after he heard a slight rustling. Almost like… bed sheets.

"Aizen should really think about decoratin' this place a bit more." Gin's very distinct voice rung out behind him from behind one of the walls, and he jumped. Out of reflex started to slide his feet backward away from it. With the second backstep, his leg knocked into something and he lost his balance, and fell onto his back.

To his relief, whatever he'd fallen on was soft, almost like a bed. At least most of it was, one part was hard and uncomfortable under his lower back. Whatever it was had probably given him a bruise.

That's when he felt it move, and stiffened. Only a moment later, a light flashed on, and he found himself eye to eye with the half-asleep premier espada.

"Uhh…" Ichigo swallowed.

Starrk just stared at him for a few moments, as if it was taking him extra time to analyze exactly what was going on. "Why are you in here?" He finally asked.

Ichigo took a few moments to answer. "Uhh… um…" He couldn't exactly think straight. He wasn't so much afraid as he was consumed with how awkward it was to be laying on top of the first espada's arm, in his bed no less.

"Wait." Starrk blinked. "You're that shinigami."

Ichigo's mouth went dry.

Starrk was sure he was supposed to contact Aizen in this situation, but he didn't really feel like it. Ichigo continued to choke out "Uhms" and "Erms" as he tried to squirm out of this situation.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Starrk recited his name, and when he did, the arm Ichigo had been on top of curled, and wrapped around him to hold him in place.

"Ehh?" Ichigo was itching to reach for zangetsu, but if he did that he was just asking for a fight. He knew next to nothing about this guy's abilities, not to mention how powerful he was.

"Stay put." Starrk mumbled, almost in a sleepy purr and started to tug Ichigo's body closer with his one arm. "I won't tell anyone you're here if you don't make a fuss." He shifted and turned so he could wrap his other arm around Ichigo's chest. Ichigo stayed frozen as Starrk tucked his face against his neck. Before he knew it Starrk's body was flush against his own.

"Um…"

Starrk scoffed. "That's all you've said so far." He sounded irritated. It didn't really motivated Ichigo to do anything but bite his tongue at that point. But apparently that fell right in line with what the arrancar wanted.

His touches were slow and lazy, not rushed when put in more sensual terms. His hand just dragged over Ichigo's torso until it finally found it's way into his hakama and then just settled on his chest. All the while Ichigo just lay there awkwardly, holding his breath and feeling ready to explode.

He'd been sure that this guy was going to try to have sex with him, but after a few soft kisses to his neck, it all stopped. Starrk was still clinging to him but he wasn't moving, had gone limp.

Ichigo turned his head stiffly to get a look at Starrks face, and saw that his eyes were closed. He was possibly even more annoyed. Apparently he was just going to be used as a cuddle toy for the rest of the night- or day, whatever it was. But at least that was better than Ichigo's original fear.

He let himself relax a little more, and settle into the softness of the bed. If he was going to have an espada clinging to him, he might as well do it comfortably. More importantly, he knew he had to think of a way to get out of this mess. But the arrancar had said he wouldn't say anything as long as Ichigo didn't throw a fit. And having Aizen find out about his arrival this early would definitely put a damper on his visit.

All of the sudden, the door swung open and slammed loudly against the wall. Starrk kept his eyes shut, and just crinkled his nose, immediately recognizing the reiatsu.

"Kurosaki-," Grimmjow sounded extra pissed off at first, but something quickly shut him up. Maybe it was the fact that his shinigami rival and the first espada were snuggling together in bed.

"What the fuck?" He furrowed his eyebrows. Starrk sighed, and detached himself from Ichigo so he could finally sit up.

"I guess they found you." He said, sounding disappointed. "When did you stop hiding your reiatsu?"

Ichigo sat up as well and scooted away from him, still rather dumbstruck about the whole thing.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Grimmjow jabbed his finger at Ichigo.

"Don't ask me." Starrk fell back onto the pillow. "He just wondered into my bed. I didn't invite him."

"Then who did." Grimmjow growled.

"Dunno. Last time he didn't exactly have an invitation, though."

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, who had pretty much found his composure and had gotten up from the bed. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Nothing particular." Ichigo said off-handedly. "I'm here to see Nel."

Grimmjow snorted. "Nel? What the fuck." He crossed his arms. Despite his bad mood, he couldn't say he was completely unhappy to see the carrot-topped shinigami. In fact as soon as he felt that familiar reiatsu he felt a ping of the excitement he had back before their last fight.

"Can you get out?" Starrk said to Grimmjow. "I'm tired and it's been one interruption after another."

Grimmjow just snickered and took a few steps into the room, he grabbed Ichigo by the arm before he could react, and used sonido to take them back out into the hallway, a few doors down.

He just stood there at first, still holding on to Ichigo's wrist. Then he turned his head back and grinned.

"You've gotten pretty strong, haven't you?" He said.

"What's it to you?" Ichigo just scowled.

"I want to see." Grimmjow said, and shoved Ichigo backwards. "Since you're that much stronger than me I'm not going to let it piss me off anymore." That's what he said, but he still sounded especially bitter. "But I want to see."

Ichigo sighed. "Can't I just talk to Nel…"

Grimmjow frowned at him. "You think you can just come walking into Heuco Mundo to visit whenever you want?"

Ichigo snickered. "No offense, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing you can do about it. Besides, I'm not bothering anyone."

"You fucking bother me." Grimmjow growled. "You're existence fucking bothers the shit out of me."

Ichigo just sighed. "Well I'm sorry. But I was invited. So I'm going." With that, he turned to leave.

He'd pretty well expected Grimmjow to try and attack him at that point, and Grimmjow was sure he'd be ready for it too. So blocking it wasn't too difficult.

Grimmjow smirked. "Strong enough to block my sword even without bankai. That's scary." He backed off.

Ichigo scoffed and sheathed Zangetsu.

"Nel's in another building similar to this one about a half-mile that way." Grimmjow pointed south.

"Thanks." Ichigo didn't waste another second, and shunpoed a few yards away before continuing in the direction Grimmjow had pointed him. For all he knew, Grimmjow could have been fucking with him, but he wasn't really thinking in that manner.

Sure enough, he came to a structure similar to the last one but much smaller. He'd only taken a few steps inside when-

"Itsygo! You made it!" Nel's tiny body came barreling down the hall and her hard head smacked right into his gut.

"Ow, what the fuck, Nel!" He caught her by the arm and held her up to his face. He held his gut and had to catch his breath. "Why… are you… in that form?"

Nel giggled and tore away from his grasp only to cling to his face. "'Cause if I was in my other form you'd suffocate." She threw her tiny arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could. Despite what she said, he still couldn't breath.

"Agh! Let Go!" Ichigo tugged at the back of her clothes but she wouldn't budge. Finally she let go on her own and dropped to the floor, but Ichigo was already out of breath.

"You know…" He coughed, leaning over with his hands on his knees and eyes on the floor. "…when I came here I was expecting you to be in the…" He looked up again. Nel was about his height now with much longer hair and wearing torn clothes that barely fit.

"Agh!" He jumped, surprised by the sudden change. "…adult form."

Neliel giggled, then turned and ran down the hallway. Ichigo was a little confused but figured he should follow her. He ended up in a larger room where Neliel stood at a counter on the far side, looking like she was making something.

"You know, I thought you'd be here a little sooner." She said, back turned to him.

"Oh, right." Ichigo hesitantly sat down on a couch that was against the nearest wall. "Well, I kind of went to the wrong place and… ran into Grimmjow." He decided to leave out the bit with Starrk.

"Eh? Grimmjow?" Neliel turned around and looked at him, wide-eyed. "Anything happen?"

"Not really. He just wanted to test my strength or something." Ichigo drawled. "Once he got bored with me he told me where to find you."

"Hm." Neliel looked up thoughtfully. "I wonder if he told Aizen you're here."

"Probably." Ichigo sighed. Neliel finished whatever she was making and walked over to Ichigo, handing him a cup of whatever it was. He sniffed it while she wasn't paying attention, just to make sure it was edible. He was sure she wouldn't poison him but… you never know with Nel. He didn't smell anything wrong so he took a sip, and it tasted fine.

"How long are you staying?" She asked him, sipping her own drink.

"A few days, I guess." Ichigo shrugged.

Within the next few hours, Ichigo discovered just how little there was to do in Heuco Mundo. Neliel had insisted they went to see Pesche and Dondochakka, but the fun of that only lasted about an hour. Ichigo quickly got tired of 'Eternal Tag' and told them he was going to take a break. They seemed to be too into the game to show much concern and simply waved to him and said good-bye.

Within the next fifteen minutes, Ichigo had wondered off and was out of their sight. If things continued to be this boring, he was definitely going to cut the visit short a few days.

"God, where the hell am I?" He stopped at one point, and looked around. He was still in Los Noches, as the blue sky dictated, but there weren't any structures in sight anymore. Eternal tag in itself had brought them far away from where Nel lived and now he'd wondered even further.

It may have been a bad idea to go off on his own, especially since everyone had probably been made aware of his being there by now. But being found really didn't sound so bad, actually, a fight would have been decent entertainment.

"Yo, Shinigami." A vaguely familiar voice rung out, sounded like it was being breathed right into his ear. He whipped around and the first thing his eyes locked onto was a huge two-sided crescent shaped blade. "I heard you were out here."

"Nnoitra." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He'd thought if anyone would have gone looking for him, it'd be Grimmjow. This was an unpleasant surprise.

"Ha! You remembered my name." Nnoitra smirked. As usual, Tesla was standing a few yards behind him, frowning silently. "I heard you've gotten pretty badass since last time." Nnoitra raised his blade and pointed it in Ichigo's direction. "This is great, I was so bored."

Ichigo frowned at first, but then smirked, grabbing Zangetsu by the hilt. "I guess." He said.

Nnoitra let out a short laugh, and swung Santa Teresa to one side. "Didn't expect you to get into it so fast."

Ichigo snickered. "I was bored too." He unsheathed Zangetsu and held it at his side. As much as his power and ability had increased, he wasn't sure about facing Nnoitra head on without at least releasing his Bankai. But at this point it didn't seem like he was going to be given time to do that just yet.

In an instant, Nnoitra thrust forward, poised to strike. Ichigo's grinned widened, sure he could see it, sure he could block-

Just before their blades would have clashed, a third appeared directly in front of Ichigo and not only blocked Nnoitra's attack, but sent his zanpakto flying. The chain was torn from Nnoitra's hands and the whole thing flew through the air before sticking straight up out of the sand a good distance away.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Starrk?"

Nnoitra was surprised for only a few moments before his eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled. "Saving him?"

Starrk sheathed his zanpakto and readjusted himself to a more relaxed pose. "If anyone needs saving, it's you."

"What the fuck?" Nnoitra barked, but Starrk just glared, irritated, and then turned to Ichigo.

"Aizen wants a word with you." He said, wearing his trademark uninterested frown.

"Aizen…?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I'll take you to him if you'll come." Starrk said. Ichigo was hesitant, but finally nodded. If he didn't get it over with now it would probably come up later anyway. For all he knew Aizen could just sic all the espada on him at once- which he was sure he couldn't take. But he didn't think even Aizen was that bad of a sport. He wouldn't have come here if he hadn't been sure he could take even the strongest of the strong one-on-one.

"Tch." Nnoitra was annoyed.

"Nnoitra-sama…" Tesla began.

"Tesla!" Nnoitra shouted before he could finish. "Go get that!" He pointed at Santa Teresa sticking up out of the sand.

"Right." Tesla nodded, and disappeared with a step of Sonido. By the time Nnoitra turned back to them, Starrk and Ichigo had both taken off already. "Damn it." He cursed.

They were underneath the overhang and beside the pillars of another building when Starrk stopped moving. Ichigo looked around.

"Huh? I thought we were going to Aizen." He asked, confused.

"Aizen doesn't care that you're here." Starrk said. "As long as you don't start picking fights and causing trouble, that is." He wouldn't look at Ichigo, still facing the other way.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo scoffed.

"That's why I interfered. If you would have gone through with fighting Nnoitra you would have had to leave." He sighed. "It was a pain in the ass but I really couldn't ignore it since I could feel your reiatsu's boiling up so close by."

"Uh… thanks." Ichigo said, thought he wasn't completely sure if he should have.

Finally, Starrk turned around to face him. "So, before Grimmjow interrupted…"

Ichigo's face turned bright red and he had a sudden urge to run the hell away.

"…Ugh, how irritating." Starrk pinched the bridge of his nose. Ichigo stayed frozen in place, not sure exactly what was so irritating but quite sure he didn't need to find out. "Would you maybe… come inside?" Starrk asked.

"Uhr…" Ichigo swallowed. One side of his brain insisted that it was just a friendly invitation to get out of the sun but the other side was sure it sounded like a slightly different kind of invitation…

…and after earlier, he found it hard to dismiss this.

"Come on." Starrk said. "There's air conditioning." And waved him to follow.

"What the… air conditioning?" Starrk didn't reply, just continued inside the structure. Ichigo was sure this was his chance to run away but seventeen years of proper guest etiquette being pounded into his skull, literally, told him that that would be rude.

So he followed.

It did seem a bit cooler inside, but with the problem he was facing Ichigo found it hardly worth mentioning. He really didn't know what the hell to do about Starrk. He'd barely even met the guy for shit's sake! It wasn't like he could just tell him off like he could Renji or Kenpachi… and technically he was an enemy but he sure as hell wasn't acting like it! So it didn't feel right dealing with him like he would Grimmjow or Ulquiorra either.

Starrk immediately sat down in one of the seats and sighed. Ichigo stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, mouth dry legs shaking, wondering what the hell was going to happen next.

"Sit down, would you?" Getting more and more irritated, Starrk nodded to the spot next to him. Ichigo wasn't thrilled, but did as he was asked. Once he was sitting on the soft cushion he felt able to relax a bit more.

"God, this is annoying." Starrk sighed. "Look, I don't care how this sort of thing is usually done, it's a pain in the ass whatever it is… so I'm just going to say it straight…"

Ichigo froze. Everything froze, including the distorted and horrified expression on his face.

"I think it's pretty obvious, but I want to have sex with you."

Ichigo could have exploded.

"It's not like I'm going to rape you but I thought I'd toss it out there…" Starrk shrugged.

"What the fuck!" Then, Ichigo did explode. "That's not the kind of thing you just 'toss'! I'm a guy!" He barked.

Starrk eyed him. "Well I don't mean to assume things but you didn't seem that surprised earlier. Which kind of made me think you've been with a guy before…"

"Like hell I have!" Ichigo jumped up out of the seat.

"Okay, fine. Calm down. I was just suggesting it." Starrk rubbed his temples. "God, you're giving me a head ache."

Ichigo stopped himself before his reign of terror started, and quickly calmed down again. He sat back down on the couch.

"Actually, I kind of just want to go back home." He said randomly, trying to change the subject. "I'm bored of this place already."

Starrk snickered. "I know how you feel." His legs started to shift, and Ichigo eyed them uncomfortably. "Well, you can go then." Starrk said.

"Huh?" Ichigo's eyes snapped back to his.

"You can go." He said, only he sounded more like he was demanding Ichigo leave, right away. Ichigo wasn't that quick to pick up on it. "Go, get out of here. God, I'm tired." Starrk stood up from the couch and started to wave him off.

"Oh, right." Ichigo got up as well. "Bye then…"

"Whatever." Starrk said and disappeared into another room, slamming the door behind him.

When Ichigo walked out of the building, he was surprised- though he shouldn't have been, to find Grimmjow standing just a few feet away from it in the sand.

"Thought you were in there." He said. Ichigo frowned and walked right past him.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Grimmjow grabbed him by the arm. "Don't be such a bitch. What'd he do, dump you?"

"What?" Ichigo tore his arm away. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Well by the way you were cuddling earlier…" Grimmjow snickered.

"It's not like that! I just met him!" Ichigo barked, trying to defend his masculinity, or at least something along those lines.

"Whatever you say." Grimmjow turned away from him. "So you're not, then?"

"I'm not what?"

"You know, a homo." Grimmjow offered.

Ichigo froze up at first, his brain drifting back to the time in Soul Society… "F-fuck no!" He retaliated.

"Hm." Grimmjow just eyed him. "Whatever then."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Grimmjow, what are you doing here?"

"Don't get full of yourself, Shinigami." Grimmjow said. "I just came to see if you were still lost."

"No, not really."

"You ditch her then?" Grimmjow smirked slightly.

"No, I didn't ditch her." Ichigo scoffed. "I just took a break for a while and got side-tracked when Nnoitra showed up and tried to kill me."

"Nnoitra?" Grimmjow snickered. "Another one of your boyfriends?"

"What the fuck?" He didn't realize it, but Ichigo's face was beat red by now. Every time Grimmjow mentioned something on that subject his thoughts would trace back to that drunken night at the eleventh squad barracks…

Grimmjow turned and faced him completely. "You sure you're completely innocent?" His smirk was now full-fledged. "Something you're not telling me?"

"Like hell." Ichigo grumbled. "Why would I tell _you _anything anyway?"

Grimmjow frowned again. "So who was it?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Who was what? What the fuck are you talking about?" He turned away from Grimmjow. "Forget it, I'm going back to Nel-,"

Grimmjow used sonido and landed right beside him, took him by the shoulder and shoved him back into a pillar before pinning him there with his forearm. Ichigo was expecting to get a punch in the face or worse, but his mind was corrected when he felt Grimmjow's body force it's way hard against his.

Grimmjow took hold of both his wrists and forced his arms against the pillar, pinning him there with his chest. His head tilted and he leaned in, wanting to get this over with before Ichigo had time to protest.

Grimmjow's eyes were locked onto his, and they were getting closer. At the last second Ichigo did the only thing he could do while pinned against the hard stone behind him. He turned his head.

Grimmjow's mouth collided with the soft skin- though probably not as soft as his lips would have been- of his cheek. Despite that it wasn't what he was aiming for, Grimmjow's lips lingered there, brushing against Ichigo's jaw bone. Ichigo wasn't sure what the hell Grimmjow was thinking but by now he didn't really give a shit, and just shoved him off.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo rubbed the spot on his cheek. "You-!"

He looked, and Grimmjow was gone. Out of sight, and apparently shielding his reiatsu as well. Ichigo lifted his right hand and rubbed at the spot where Grimmjow had kissed him.

"…What the fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow was pissed. At himself, at Starrk, and at that fucking little carrot-topped brat of a shinigami. How long had he dreamed of that long, lean body squirming underneath him? How much did it take for him to keep his sword focused on cutting flesh rather than just cloth so he could see what was underneath during their fights? Sure, once he got into it he couldn't wait to stab the little fucker through the face and be done with it. But wasn't that just because he wanted it to go away?

All that pining and resistance, insisting to himself that saying or trying anything would be outrageous, and the next thing he knew fucking Coyote Starrk had snatched him away within their very first meeting. And not only that, but likely some nameless shinigami had already gotten at the goods as well.

He was pissed at himself for being so fucking careful, wishing, if nothing else, that he would have just raped the little fuck instead of letting it come to this. He wasn't sure why it mattered, he'd never harbored any hopes of being the brat's first. But that was probably because he couldn't have foreseen this even if someone told him it was going to happen. The reason he hadn't made a move was because Ichigo being with any guy- not just him, seemed out of this world until now.

Now he was on the road to taking third place at best, and that pissed him off more than anything. He should have kept his hands tied behind his back, kept ignoring the attraction, the way his body ached for that kind of contact while in Kurosaki Ichigo's presence. Better yet, he should have just killed the motherfucker a long time ago, before he even arrived in Heuco Mundo.

Of course it was too late for that now, Ichigo could probably take him down with one hand tied behind his back. And Starrk wasn't much further behind. He was by far the underdog in this situation and he could barely cope with how much he fucking hated it.

"What are you doing?" A somber voice sounded behind him.

Grimmjow glanced back at him, dumbfounded at first, then a grin stretched across his face. "Ulquiorra."

"What?" Ulquiorra was nothing short of annoyed at the espada's expression and failure to answer his question. Grimmjow eyed him for a few moments, with thoughts that would earn him a cero point blank to the gut if Ulquiorra could read them.

He was probably a fag, Grimmjow thought. With all that make up and crap, the way he walked, that stupid look on his face. The way he did whatever Aizen said like a lost bitch waiting to be bent over a table. Even if he was an emo fuck, he wasn't really bad looking. Definitely not Grimmjow's type by a long shot but, not bad looking…

"What are you looking at?" Ulquiorra asked, looking directly into his eyes. Grimmjow's brain flashed to reality and the first logical thought that flashed through his mind was: _not likely…_

"Fuck off. I'm not doing anything." Grimmjow kicked the ground.

Ulquiorra just stared at him with that creepy wide-eyed look, which Grimmjow would never admit was intimidating, and pissed him off. He whipped around on a whim, Pantera drawn and clashed blades with the fourth espada, shoving him back a few feet.

"What the hell." With little effort, Ulquiorra forced him backward and re-sheathed his zanpakto. Grimmjow stumbled and struggled to stay on his feet as he was thrown backward.

"I don't know what your problem is." Ulquiorra said. "But get over it."

"Fuck off." Grimmjow barked. "It's not like we've had anything important to do for the past six months! Aizen's just been sitting on his ass playing with his little fucking dolls!"

Ulquiorra didn't have the slightest idea what Grimmjow was talking about, nor did he really give a shit anymore. So without a reply, he turned and left.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, stood up straight, and sheathed Pantera, glaring after Ulquiorra's back.

One thing he could be sure of was that Ichigo was not going to go away, and therefore neither would the way Grimmjow's body reacted to him. So if he couldn't get rid of the main problem, he'd just have to get rid of everything else.

"Ichigo! Where were you?" Nel exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Eh… wandering?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't really in the mood for a lot of questions. Though, Nel probably wasn't going to ask him too many, she'd probably just cling, which compared to the alternative, was nice. She was nice.

"Wandering? There's not much to see, trust me." She snickered, and then hopped over and sat on the couch.

Ichigo looked around. "Are Pesche and Dondochakka not here?"

Nel shook her head. "No, they went out looking for you."

"Oh… whoops." Ichigo said sheepishly, standing beside the couch.

"It doesn't matter, they just wanted an excuse to go tromping around Los Noches. Knowing Pesche they'll probably start by asking Halibel…"

"Ah." Ichigo nodded, and inconspicuously sat down next to her, closer than he normally would have. "Hey, Nel…" He said. She turned her head casually but froze suddenly when her eyes locked with a pair of dark brown ones and breath that was far too close. A hand landed on her thigh and he leaned in swiftly, his lips brushing hers ever so slightly even as she fell away. But he followed, and when her back hit the couch, he was on top of her, and his mouth latched onto hers.

Every bone in her body told her to stay still, to not respond, because she knew better than to think it was actually _her _that Ichigo wanted. But as his tongue prodded her lips, his rough hands slid down her torso, it became impossible, she was too weak to her own feelings to resist.

She parted her lips with a slight moan and his tongue immediately plunged inside. He had his fun and she had hers as they tangled and pretended, hands fisting each other's hair, bodies rocking together. But Nel was brought back to reality when his hands, far too aggressively, cupped her breasts and squeezed.

She shoved him back. "Ichigo." She stared at him with her most serious look. And Ichigo had to admit, it was a little frightening. His hands were still clamped onto her boobs. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo's face turned a deep pink and he just stared down at her, the gleam of his saliva still coating the area around her mouth. Then he realized where his hands were and jumped backward so far that his back hid the opposite arm of the couch.

Simultaneously Nel pushed herself up and moved so that she was on top of him, grabbed him by the wrists and held him there, along with one of his thighs between her legs. "I don't like being used."

Ichigo struggled. "I wasn't…"

"Liar." She cut him off. He shut his mouth quickly and there was a pause between them. "Don't use me to prove something to yourself." She stuck up her nose. "Inoue told me about what happened with that spikey-haired eye-patch in Soul Society."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he started to gag on his own tongue. "She… what?"

"The point is, it's obvious you're not really into it. You grabbed my boobs like they were the hilt of your sword." She said. Ichigo's fists tightened in embarrassment. "Not exactly the way it's done…"

Ichigo sighed, and pushed her off, gently, but hard enough for her to get the picture. "I'm not…"

"Gay?" She cut him off. He looked at her, and she shrugged. "I don't know about that. But trying to convince yourself by randomly feeling up a girl you don't have feelings for won't solve much."

"I guess." He snorted. "I never had to worry about this kind of shit when I was saving the wor-,"

Nel punched him in the face.

"Owe! Why?" He held the sore spot where her fist had smacked against his jaw.

"Because you're insensitive." She said, sticking up her nose. "You could at least apologize."

Ichigo stared at her, a bit confused, and then looked down. "Sorry, Nel." He said.

Nel shot up from her seat. "Whatever!" She looked down at him and grinned. "I haven't given up yet!"

Ichigo smiled just a little.

Ichigo made the firm decision not to stray from Nel or where she lived until he was on his way home. Then he could just get there, put all this behind him, and live his life like a normal guy. Aside from fighting hollow every once in a while and possibly dealing with bigger threats. But at least that was all business.

Nothing awkward happened for the rest of the day, and by the time he started to get tired, Starrk, Grimmjow, and Kenpachi all felt very far away…

"Someone's at the door! Someone's at the door don't'cha know!" Dondochakka went whipping past the back of the couch where Ichigo was laying down, and Pesche was laughing obnoxiously not far behind.

Ichigo sat up, a little confused, he hadn't heard any knocking. And when the hell did Dondochakka and Pesche get back from their hunt?

"Ah! I found Ichigo!" Ichigo looked back and saw that Pesche was peaking over the back of the couch at him. "He was here all along!"

"Ah, it's an espada, don't'cha know!" Dondochakka was a room away, and had obviously already opened the door. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Ahaa! Which one!" Pesche flew around the corner and down the hall that lead to the door.

"Get the fuck out of the way." Ichigo couldn't ignore that distinct voice. "Kurosaki's here, right?" God damn it, where was Nel to protect him when he needed it.

"Who's Ichigo?" Pesche's voice rung out next. "More importantly, who are you?"

"I didn't say Ichigo, I said Kurosaki." The voice was getting louder, closer. Ichigo laid back down and glued himself to the back of the couch and tried his ass off to hide his reiatsu, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

"No one invited you in, that's rude don't'cha know?"

Grimmjow, on the other hand, wasn't making any attempt to cover his own pressure. As terrible as Ichigo was at sensing reiatsu, he wasn't so terrible that he would be unable to sense it right there in the room with him.

"What the fuck are you doing, shinigami?" The voice was right next to him now. He looked up in the direction it came from to see Grimmjow leaning over the couch, looking down at him with a frown.

"Ah!" Ichigo jumped slightly, and sat up. He laughed feverishly and inconspicuously scooted as far from Grimmjow as he could, which ended with him back against the arm of the couch. "Nothing." He said, unaware that there was a huge grin plastered onto his face. "Why are you here?"

Grimmjow was mildly creeped out. "To talk to you, obviously."

"Talk? Not f… f-fight?" Ichigo could have slapped himself. He'd almost said a different word.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Grimmjow scoffed.

"Well, this is Nel's house…"

"Fuck Nel. Aizen built all this, it's not like she owns it." He came around the couch and sat down on the opposite side.

"You fuck her yet?" Grimmjow asked, off-handedly.

"What!" Ichigo jumped at the words. "Who?"

"Neliel, obviously!"

"No!" Ichigo shouted as loud as he could.

Grimmjow snickered. "No surprise there."

Ichigo glared. "What do you want, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow sighed. "I was just starting to think…" He paused a few moments. "… maybe we got off on the wrong foot?"

"What the fuck?" Was the only thing Ichigo had to say.

"Well, think about it! There's really no reason for us to hate each other so much…"

"No reason?" Ichigo exploded. "You're the one who just randomly decided you had to kill me for _no fucking reason_. I'm assuming you forgot the part where you tried to kill Rukia?"

Grimmjow blinked. "Oh…" He said. "Yeah."

"Fuck you." Ichigo scoffed. "Think about all the shit you've done, then tell me there's no fucking reason."

Grimmjow scowled. "What the fuck ever." He grumbled. Operation get on Ichigo's good side had been a complete failure. "I should have killed you a long time ago."

"Likewise." Ichigo hissed, and then stood up from the couch. "You're lucky I'm not like you, or I'd just do it now." He walked away, toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow barked.

"To get Nel to kick you the fuck out of her room." Ichigo shouted without turning his head back, and just continued up the stairs.

Grimmjow scoffed, and stared down at his feet and the floor beneath him.

"Maybe we should say something to console him?" Dondochakka was probably trying to whisper, but failing miserably.

"Why should we?" Pesche replied in a rather whiny voice. Grimmjow was ready to run his zanpakto through both their heads at once. "I mean look, he's so ugly…" Pesche was peaking around the corner of the hall that lead to the exit. Grimmjow got up from his seat, and Pesche yelped and hid behind the wall again.

Ichigo didn't want to bug Nel- she was probably asleep after all. So instead he stood up in the hall, staring at one of the walls, hoping Grimmjow would just leave on his own.

He waited about three minutes before he heard a loud crash from downstairs. His eyes widened and he hurried down to see if Grimmjow had destroyed anything. But the room he'd been sitting on was empty, and nothing looked out of place.

He continued into the room to get a full view of it but still, nothing seemed broken, and Grimmjow was definitely gone.

Ichigo scoffed to himself and turned to go back up the stairs to the room he was staying in. He needed to sleep.

Ichigo may have been strong as hell now, but there was one thing he still lacked, and Grimmjow was beginning to realize how much he could take advantage of that. Normally even when he hid his reiatsu, especially when so close by, at least some would leak out. But the amount was little enough to keep someone as terrible at sensing it as Ichigo from realizing he was still there.

Hiding in the closet felt so pathetic, but after using sonido to zip past Ichigo and up the stairs, he had to find a place fast. He'd only been inside less than a minute before Ichigo came sauntering into the room. Grimmjow could see him through the crack between the doors.

Before getting into bed, Ichigo started to look around, as if he sensed something was off. Grimmjow started to get tense, was he picking up on the spiritual pressure? What the hell would Ichigo think if he found Grimmjow hiding in his closet.

When the shinigami shrugged it off and fell backwards onto the bed, Grimmjow pressed his eye closer to the hole. Was he just going to sleep in his shinigami clothes like that? Grimmjow could have slapped himself for hoping at least for some shirt removal.

After a while, Ichigo sighed, and rolled over so he was facing away from the closet. Grimmjow was starting to get annoyed by this, wondering if Ichigo was asleep or not, and how long it would take him to get that way. Not that he had any idea what the hell he was going to do when Ichigo did fall asleep, but at very least he could sneak out and forget this ever happened.

Ichigo didn't seem to be close to falling asleep by any meaning of the word. He kept rolling around, shifting. His eyes were shut most of the time, but sometimes they were open, and that made it obvious. Apparently he couldn't sleep. Maybe he had issues with sleeping in a bed that wasn't his.

Grimmjow was becoming not only annoyed, but tired. Watching someone roll around in bed is nowhere near as enjoyable as it might sound, even if it is someone you desperately want to fuck. If nothing else, it just pissed Grimmjow off more on the whole subject. But he was too tired to complain.

"What the fuck?" was the likeness of a cocka-doodle-doo that Grimmjow woke up to. He shifted first, noting the uncomfortable, hard floor beneath his back, then blinked until his eyes opened.

"Why the hell are you in the closet!" Ichigo's eyes were disturbingly more angry-looking than usual. Grimmjow frowned, just staring up at him in question, until what was going on finally registered in his brain.

"Shit…" He'd been caught. When the hell did he fall asleep?

"Don't 'shit' me!" Ichigo barked. "Did you do something nasty to me while I was sleeping?" He began feeling himself for infestations in odd places, and it was somewhat amusing to watch.

Grimmjow sighed. "Calm down, Shinigami." He lazily pushed himself to his feet. "I didn't do anything."

"Then why the fuck are you in the closet!" Ichigo waved a fist in front of him.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to do anything. But I never got around to it." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Bitch! So you were going to do something nasty… I need to take a shower."

A tiny smile quirked at the edges of Grimmjow's lips, luckily he was facing the other way.

"Seriously, why are you still here?" Ichigo was calmer now.

Grimmjow looked back at him over one shoulder. "I don't have anything better to do." He said. Ichigo just continued to frown.

"Don't you have some puppies to kick or something?" He groaned. "Anyway, you can't be here anymore. Nel doesn't even know."

"Whatever, Kurosaki." Grimmjow cut him off, and leaned against the wall next to the door. "This is Las Noches, our place. I'm not exactly inclined to listen to you."

"Fine, then I'll just get Nel to throw you out." Ichigo started for the door.

Before he made it a step outside Grimmjow grabbed him by the sleeve and yanked him around until his back was against the wall. Then he stepped in, slid a leg between the shinigami's legs, held his wrists above his head and pinned him there.

"Gr-Grimmjow…" Ichigo's struggle was panicked and half-hearted. It had to be, or he would have easily gotten away.

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow shoved his knee into Ichigo's crotch, almost so violently that it hurt, but it was still more of a rough rub. Grimmjows body shifted closer until it was molded with his, until he felt like they were standing in exactly the same place against that wall.

"Don't run away." Grimmjow's voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Like hell I-," He was cut off when the thigh between his legs started to rock against him.

Grimmjow was on fire, he felt like there wasn't enough oxygen to breath as heavily as he needed to right now. He wanted to do so much. He wanted that mouth, to feel how it felt and learn how it tasted. He wanted to touch Ichigo's lean body more, with his hands, wanted to remove the damn robes and see it all. He wanted to dominate it, smother it, engulf it, make it disappear beneath him. His whole body ached with the need to _consume _this hot little shinigami…

…but right now it was a pain in the ass just keeping the squirmy brat in place.

"Fuck." Grimmjow growled into his ear. "Just fucking stay still."

Ichigo froze at these orders. He was tired, and his legs were beginning to feel like they were going to give out with that damn thigh rubbing against him like that. So when Grimmjow said stop, he couldn't help but stop, and pant.

Grimmjow was surprised at the compliance, and had rather frozen as well. This certainly didn't feel like consent but at least he hadn't been sliced in half yet.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo spoke under his breath.

"Don't." Grimmjow growled. "Don't you dare fucking make me stop now."

Ichigo scowled. "If I had Zangetsu…" He was cut off by a tongue shoved down his throat, and his mouth entirely covered so he couldn't breath. His hands were suddenly released, but the way another pair immediately started groping his torso made it mean that much less.

As Grimmjow's tongue violated every inch of his mouth, Ichigo was finding it hard to stay in his right mind. It shouldn't have surprised him so much, but he was actually pretty damn good at this. Though he wasn't nearly as forceful or rough as Kenpachi had been…

Suddenly Ichigo felt sick to his stomach, but didn't have the energy to push Grimmjow away. So instead he just pulled his mouth away, and looked up. Grimmjow's lips immediately moved to his neck, biting and suckling his adam's apple, lapping at it like a cat. But it wasn't long before he stopped.

"What the hell is it, Kurosaki?" He hated quitting now, but like hell was he going to keep doing this if Ichigo was just going to stand there like a brainless blow-up doll.

"I don't know." Ichigo kept his head bent back and his eyes fixed on that ceiling.

"Well, sorry for being just a little insensitive toward your denial, but I can't fucking wait anymore. So either give me what I want or kill me now."

Ichigo looked at him, deep into his blue eyes that were so close. His mind focused on the warm breath against his lips, the way it shook, as if it was taking every fiber of Grimmjow's being to hold back. Ichigo had to feel a twinge of excitement with this, being wanted this much, something that had come on a lot sooner when he'd been drunk.

Almost as if he'd read his mind, Grimmjow's lips were on his again. This time, Ichigo leaned into it, kissed back, and gesture that went right to Grimmjow's groin. Their tongues tangled, bodies rocked against each other with the desire to become one. With time, Ichigo's hands found their way into Grimmjow's hair, fisting and tugging, finger-tips grinding against his scalp. All with his tongue sliding deep in the shinigami's hot mouth.

The moment Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hard on, his excitement went through the roof. He fumbled to lift Ichigo off the ground by his thighs, and Ichigo seemed to comply by wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow carried him around, and tossed him onto the bed.

Ichigo lay there, staring at Grimmjow who was standing at the food of the bed with an insane smile on his face. He felt like he should say something, protest, but none of it would pass his lips. Especially not after Grimmjow yanked his own shirt off, and started to crawl on top of him.

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow whispered, and then grunted as he took Ichigo's mouth with his own again. He reached down and pushed Ichigo's thigh up, hoping to wrap it around his waist, just like he'd always imagined, and once against, Ichigo complied. He arched off the bed to slide more closely against Grimmjow's body, hands dragged roughly down his smooth back. Grimmjow was sloppily tugging at Ichigo's hakama, but found it hard to do everything at once.

"Damn it." He had to detach his mouth from Ichigo's, and straddle him to get a good grip on the damn clothes so they would come off. Ichigo was blushing all the way to his ears, red as a strawberry, and with the kind of begging eyes that were about to drive Grimmjow crazy...

"What do you think you're doing?"

Both of them froze at the sound of a very soft, small, but somehow menacing voice from outside the room.

"N-nel!" In a second, Ichigo was shoving Grimmjow off. Damn it, how the hell did he fucking forget where he was. He couldn't just have sex with random people in Nel's guest room!

Grimmjow, on the other hand, wasn't going to give up so easily. He insisted on staying on top of Ichigo, and just looked back at her. "Get the fuck out." He ordered.

Nel didn't answer, at least not with words. With a step of sonido she was right next to the bed, and did a sort of half round-house kick, knocking Grimmjow off of Ichigo and against the closet door.

Ichigo stared at her with wide eyes, hiding behind his disheveled clothes.

Grimmjow grumbled, and shook off the pain in his head from when in smacked against the doorframe. "Bitch."

Neliel loomed over him. "Leave." She ordered. He'd definitely lost his erection, but now he was just pissed off. He glanced at Ichigo, who's face was a mix of surprise and regret.

"Ah, Nel… it wasn't his…" Ichigo tried.

"Shut up." Nel jerked her head back to him. "I'd have to be stupid not to know that. And you have to be stupid to defend him even so." Ichigo shut up. Nel turned back to Grimmjow, who was just coming back to his feet. "Get out, now." She commanded.

Grimmjow snickered, annoyed, and stood up straight. He looked at Ichigo again, who at this point was just looking anywhere but him. "We'll pick this up later, Shinigami." He said, and Ichigo's eyes widened.

With that, Grimmjow left the room.

**A/n- Once again, this wrote itself. I don't have a beta, and right now I'm too tired to beta myself, and I don't want to put off posting this anymore. So there ya go. Sorry for any weird mistakes.**


End file.
